Prior attempts to build cloud grids focus on rapid service enablement, accurate billing, and quality of service. The prior solutions attempt to provide easier ways to design a requested information technology (IT) system, and focus on automation and optimization of the location of the corresponding manager grid. There exists no known prior cloud grid system with a complete security system built into it at the infrastructure level.